1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data processing, and more particularly to data processing methods and systems for managing print media assets.
2. Information
Businesses and other organizations that operate in different regions will often need to develop different and sometimes unique print media campaigns to effectively and/or properly target the intended recipients of the print media. One clear example, is that text that appears in the print media may need to be translated into a language associated with the targeted region. Modifying print media may be a time consuming and expensive, especially when there are a significant number of regional differences and/or print media files involved.